One rockin' 107year old Birthday Party
by Paranoid Pessimist
Summary: Edwards 107 Birthday, and Camp Rock are on the same day, What happens when those two collide? 5 exasperated Vampires, one excited human, One excited pixie Vampire, and lots of Rockin' Performances!/ R&R please :D


**Hello :D This is a cute, fluffy little one-shot i wrote for Edward on his birthday! "Camp Rock" and Edward's birthday happened to be on the same day, and I was looking forward to both of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, i'm just borowing the Characters of Twilight and the 'We rock' song for a while.**

**Please Take the Poll on my profile :D It'll help me out with a future FanFic :D**

_-Bella Rosalie Cullen_

--

**Bella P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to find my own personal Greek god sitting in my rocking chair in the corner of my room. He smiled at me and i mirrored his smile. I suddenly squealed remembering what day it is.

Flinging my covers off of me, i leaped onto the floor and into Edward lap.

"Anxious, are we?" He chuckled, pulling me closer to his chest.

"Edward it's your birthday! Your 107 birthday! You're 107 years old!" I squealed kissing his lips fully. Instead of smiling, he groaned and hung his head back. This action caused me to frown.

"Why arn't you happy?" I asked him, my disappointment growing more by the second.

"Because Alice will throw me a huge party. And you know how much she can go overboard." He replied sighing. I couldn't help but release one giggle.

I hesitated before asking him a question. "Edward, can we get back before 7?" I shied away a little and let my hair to cover my face and hide the blush that was creeping up my neck.

I looked through the corner of my eyes to see Edward's eyebrow raise. "Why?" He asked me, confusion coloring his tone.

I looked up slyly and spoke softly. "Because that's when Camp Rock comes out, and I really want to see it."

Edward chuckled at my confession. "Of Course, love." he paused before continuing. "Now lets get to Alice, she's been singing the Hokey-Poky in her head in 7 different languages! For the past month and a half!" Before I had time to protest, he picked me up bridal style, slipped out the window, and started running as fast as he can, vampire speed.

We arived at the house in no time, and Edward put me down in front of the door to the house. He hesitated before turning the knob. As soon as he stepped through the door, my vision was clouded with silly string.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" After blinking a couple times, my vision revealed 6 over-excited vampires with cans of silly string in each one of their hands.

Alice squealed and ran up to hug Edward in her pixie death grip. Edward stiffened but soon hugged her back. As each one of the family members were taking their turns hugging my 107 year old fiancee, I looked around.

The pictures on the decorations caught my eye. "Alice, why are all the decorations based off of Camp Rock?" Alice gave me a huge grin before waltzing over to me and wrapping her Granite arms around me.

"Because silly, I saw a vision of you wanting to see Camp Rock, and now you can see it with us! Plus, I already called Charlie and your having a Camp Rock sleepover marathon with us!" My squeal matched Alice as we jumped up and down hugging eachother, and squealing as loud as we could.

We eventually stopped squealing as Emmett cleared his throat. I looked over to see Jasper looking about ready to rip his hair out. "Too much EXCITEMENT!" He screamed, while Alice made a little 'oops' sound and walked over helping him up.

Edward continued to stare at me like I had 3 heads. "What?" I asked him innocently while pretending to wipe dirt off my Capris.

I straightened myself up and placed my hands on my hips happily. "Well, lets rock on with this Birthday Party!"

**9 hours, one excited human, one excited Pixie vampire, 5 stressed out vampires, and one Rockin' movie later...**

_"Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice  
Following our dreams  
Cuz we rock  
We rock  
We rock  
We rock on  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
The louder we go  
Well the better we sound  
Cuz we rock  
We rock  
We rock  
We rock on!"_

Alice and I finished our singing and dancing moves and gave big bows. Emmett clapped, and Esme complimented us, while Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle groaned and massaged their temples.

"Come On Bella, after 7 of those performances, you must be tired. Let me take you to bed." Edward muttered while standing up.

"NO!" I screamed while running behind Alice. " I'm not tired, nope, not one bit, nope, nana, zip." Alice nodded her head rapidly in agreement.

Edward arched an eyebrow. "So what are you going to do all night? Sing and perform the 'We Rock' song?" He tried to make a joke of it but turning back to his sister and fiancee his smile faded, as well as the other vampire's smiles.

"Doi!" Alice and Bella expressed 'Duhh' faces. The rest of the vampires groaned and rushed up the stairs, in order to escape hearing 'We Rock' for the rest of the night.

There were a couple seconds of pause before they heard music start up again. Escaping to their rooms gave the vampires no hiding to prevent hearing the song, they still held super-vampire hearing, which entitled them to a whole night of performances.

_"Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
We're finding our voice  
Following our dreams  
Cuz we rock  
We rock  
We rock  
We rock on  
Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
The louder we go  
Well the better we sound  
Cuz we rock  
We rock  
We rock  
We rock on"_

--

**Reviews? :D I know this was a little stupid, But i wanted to write sonthing containing Camp Rock and Edward birthday, and this is the only thing I could make up in a short amount of Time.**

**-Bella Rosalie Cullen**


End file.
